


Darling, it's Better

by ladyofrosefire



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Laughter During Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Safer Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 18:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17412263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofrosefire/pseuds/ladyofrosefire
Summary: The night after their trip into the second temple, Jester seeks Fjord out. She has slightly more than a conversation in mind.





	Darling, it's Better

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to damoselmaledisant for beta-reading

****Fjord is not in his and Caduceus’ cabin, so she makes her way to the one that had belonged to Avantika. He’s on the balcony, leaning on the railing and staring out at the ocean. The waves flicker silver under the moonlight. It’s beautiful, but her gaze wanders immediately back to Fjord. There’s a furrow on his brow that she can see from the doorway. As she watches, one of his hands lifts from the railing and makes toward his mouth.

“Fjord,” she calls, just softly enough for him to hear.

He drops his hand as he turns. “Jester, hey.”

She joins him on the balcony and goes up on her toes so she can lean over it as far as possible. Her tail flicks up and uncurls behind her for balance. His hand comes down on her back, splayed wide. It’s warm and solid, and a shiver runs through her. She kicks one foot up for a moment.

“Careful, there,”

The hand moves from her back to her hip and curls there as if he means to stop her from pitching over the side. They stand hip to hip and if she squirmed sideways a little— she straightens. Fjord does not let go.

With a dramatic sigh, she leans her head against his shoulder and closes her eyes. “It’s beautiful.”

“You’re not looking.”

“Neither are you…” she sing-songs, cracking one eye open again.

She’s fast enough to catch him staring. He looks away quickly, a coppery flush burning up his neck and onto his cheeks. Jester snuggles into him. Her hand settles over his.

“What are you thinking about?”

“The— everything that happened today. The skeleton, the orb, the visions.” He looks down at her again. “I said I was done and I meant it. I’d have felt— just terrible if something had happened anyone. I’m glad you’re all alright. And thank you for coming out here with me.”

“Of course, Fjord. We care about you. I care about you.”

“I’m sorry I’ve been such a dick lately.”

“I know.”

He shifts away from the railing, but not from her. She can sidle between it and his body and feel the warmth of him through his armor and her still-damp skirts. Slowly, his hand slides from her hip to her lower back. She loops her arms around his shoulders.

“Jester…”

“You know, if you want to use the other voice, you can,” she shrugged. “If you don’t want to, that’s okay.”

He shrugs. “I— it feels—”

He doesn’t finish the sentence, but she can imagine what he might say. That it feels like letting go of Vandren. She understands.

She lets silence fall again. There’s only the sea below them, the creaking of the rigging. Jester looks up into his face, into the warm gold of his eyes, and her stomach flips over. He’s so close. And he’s holding her. And—

Before she can talk herself out of it, she goes up on her tiptoes and kisses him. When she pulls back, Fjord’s eyes are halfway through falling closed, his mouth just beginning to shape a reply. Then he blinks. He clears his throat.

“Did you change your mind?” It’s still the voice he’s put on, but she doesn’t mind.

Jester shakes her head. If she opens her mouth, she’s going to start giggling and while that’s normally fine, she— well she doesn’t want to right this second.

Slowly, Fjord leans down. And just as slowly, he kisses her. He still tastes faintly of salt, and a burst of the giggles escape her before his tongue steals into her mouth, and she sighs. She has to stretch way up on her tiptoes, and it pushes her against his body. The breastplate armor is very hard and very much in the way. Jester comes down off of her tiptoes and starts tugging the leather free of the buckles.

“Jester— um—”

She stops and looks up at him. “I could just be trying to take your armor off because it’s uncomfortable. If you want.”

“If I want,” he echoes.

“Oooorr….” she undoes the first of the straps on the other side, “you could take  _mine_ off, too. And take me to bed.”

Her voice only trembles a little, and she does her best to play it off.

Fjord studies her face for a long moment. She stares back. All the while, his hand rests at the curve of her spine. Again, she reaches for the buckles. This time, Fjord chuckles, his head coming down to her shoulder. His lips skim her throat, her jaw. She shivers again.

“Is that what you want?”

“Uh-huh. Yes. Definitely.” She gets the buckle free and feels his armor come loose, the front plate swinging forward to tap her stomach. “I’ve never done this before!”

Fjord pulls back. “What?”

“Um.”

Fuck. She could jump off the boat. Or turn invisible. Or both. She does neither. She is rooted to the spot between him and the railing, his hand on her back and his gaze fixed on her face.

“I’ve… never… done this before?”

“You said you’d seen— oh. Right…” he pauses, “well, if you’re sure this is what you want. That— I’m— that you want—”

He’s blushing again. Jester goes back onto tiptoes to kiss his cheek. “I’m sure, Fjord.”

“Yeah?” His voice breaks a little, but he holds her a little tighter against him. “Yeah. Alright then.”

They stumble back into the cabin together. Fjord’s breastplate falls to the ground just inside the balcony doors. Jester kicks it over to the wall half by accident. Her belts follow one after another. Then Fjord tugs open the fastenings on her armor. It comes away, and he drops it to the floor. She turns around, then, and guides a hand down to where the outer layer of her skirt fastens. It crumples around her feet. Then he steps closer, his hips fitting up against her. She’s too short for him to grind against her ass, but it’s good enough, and she likes the way his hand feels spread across her stomach. She wiggles and Fjord makes a strangled sound with his lips against the back of her neck.

The fingerless gloves go, and her boots, and then his hands are at the ties that hold her sleeves. He slows, careful not to fray the ribbon with his callused hands, or maybe just savoring the moment. Either way, Jester whines. She tugs the other ribbon free much faster than he had. The top of her dress goes loose. She gives another little shimmy and lets it drop down to join her skirt. It leaves her standing there in breastband and breeches, her socks somewhere down her boots.

Fjord’s hands find the soft curve of her waist as she turns to face him again. Both of them are breathing harder, now. She feels the puff of his breath against her mouth as she leans up for another kiss.

Her nimble fingers make quick work of the laces of his shirt. She runs her hands up his sides as he pulls it over his head. If she tickles him a little into the bargain, well—

Fjord jumps, “Jester!”

“What?” She asks, batting her eyes as innocently as she can.

He gives her ass a gentle pinch and smiles when she squeaks. “Nothin’.”

Then Fjord picks her up. It’s not effortless— he lets out what can only be called a low grunt right by her ear— but it still makes her giggle. Jester wraps her legs tight around his waist and her arms around his neck and lets him carry her to the bed. Her breasts bounce when she drops herself onto it. Heart hammering, she reaches up and unties the laces on her breastband’s front.

Fjord reaches out, stops, and then clears his throat.

“Do you want to do it?”

She moves her hands away, and his take their place. He pulls these laces free just as slowly as he had untied her sleeves, one pair of eyelets at a time.

Jester has the oddest urge to cover her breasts with her hands. Instead, she tosses her short-cropped hair and tries for a slow, knowing smile that does not go with the blush that colors her cheeks a rich violet. Fjord closes his mouth. Then he follows her down onto the bed. When he kisses her again, it’s deeper, harder, and she groans into it. Her legs fit against either side of his hips. His left hand finds one of her breasts and squeezes. She gasps again. Then she makes for the laces of Fjord’s pants with both hands. Even without being able to see, she has no trouble getting them undone. There’s a little awkward shuffling while he kicks them off and nearly headbutts her before she can tug his smallclothes out of the way.

The sound that comes out of her is definitely a squeak.

It’s not like his dick is actually obscenely big or anything, but— well. When she’d seen it last, it had been soft, and she’d been a bit busy trying to see if Molly had anything shiny in his and. Well. She hasn’t done this before.

“Jester?” Fjord ventures.

“Uh huh. No problem. Wow. Hi.”

She reaches down and gives it a slow stroke. His skin is soft, the head sticky, like she expected, and when she squeezes, Fjord drops his head to her shoulder with a groan.

“Did you just say hello to my dick?”

“Maaaaaybe?”

“ _Jester_ —” it’s half a groan because she still has her hand on him, but even after that half, he sounds more amused than anything. “Alright. Hey—” he takes her face between his hands. “You know we don’t have to— I mean. There are other things we can do.”

“I know.” And she does know. And she wants to try all of those, too, but. “Right now, I really, _really_ want you to fuck me, Fjord.”

“Oh,” he says, half strangled. “That’s… I can do that.”

They look at each other for a moment and then both dissolve into laughter. Jester just manages to roll out of the way before he drops to the mattress next to her, his whole face screwed up as he shakes with it. She curls up, her tail lashing back and forth behind her. When she finally  _stops_ , her stomach hurts, and her head is spinning pleasantly. Fjord is staring— no, _gazing_ at her with this dopey smile on his face. Jester leans over to kiss him.

“Okay,” she takes one of his hands and draws it to her waistband, “take my pants off.”

He rolls her onto her back. As he drags her pants and smallclothes off, he runs his hands down her legs. The rasp of his rough calluses against her thighs lights up her skin. Jester pulls her knees up toward her shoulders. Then she draws him down to her again. He turns, and they end up face to face, lying on their sides.

“Hi,” she whispers again before leaning in for another kiss.

She’s getting better at it, she thinks. Jester nips at his mouth, swallows his groan, and then dips down to suck a mark on his throat. Fjord grinds against her. For a moment, she thinks he’s going to try and push inside her. Her heart hammers harder against her ribs. But he doesn’t— just squeezes her ass and brings a hand up between them to touch her breasts again. It’s maybe a little clumsy, but it’s curious, and his hands are wonderfully warm. His thumb circles her nipple.

“You can— um— pinch a little?” she offers.

Jester’s fingers slip through his hair before falling to his shoulders and digging in. Her mouth remains at his throat. Fjord catches her nipple between thumb and forefinger, pinches and rolls, tugs just barely. Her back arches.

“Like that, then?”

She clings to him, her hands wandering over his back. He touches her, and she feels herself going wetter, feels as she clenches down on nothing because he’s given her nothing to take.

“Fjord—” she gasps, “ _Fjord_ — lemme— I wanna touch you, too.”

He lets her roll him onto his back and climb astride his waist. It’s tempting, so tempting, to just slide right down but— She touches his chest, his abs, leans down to bite and to raise more marks on his skin. He groans when her teeth touch his skin. Jumps when she flicks her tongue over his navel. It feels _powerful_ doing this, seeing him laid out beneath her with his cock standing up and leaking. She licks it, too, and grimaces at the salt taste.

“You don’t have to—” he sounds half-strangled.

“Later,” she promises and gives him a parting lick before knee-walking her way back up to his hips.

The cantrip is easy. She’s known it since she was fourteen because practice made perfect and repetition made it a habit. No little teal babies. No Avantika cooties, although she’s healed Fjord so many times she knows he’s just fine.

“Yeah?” she asks, curling her hand around the base of his cock.

Fjord nods, both hands coming up to cup her hips. Jester lines them up, feels his cockhead bump against her clit before it teases at her entrance. She lets out a long breath. Then she starts to slide down.

It hurts. It hurts, and she doesn’t like it, and for a moment she thinks she’s going to cry because this was all going _so well_.

Fjord stops her. “Jessie?” he asks as he pulls her back into his arms, her head on his shoulder.

She lets herself pout. “I don’t think I’m as ready as I thought I was. Not _ready_ -ready. Just. Need a little more time.” She raises a hand and waggles her fingers at him.

“ _Oh_. Well, alright then.”

He kisses her forehead, her cheeks, her mouth. Then he disentangles himself and goes to the desk. Jester doesn’t ask why he knows that Avantika keeps a jar of white slick in the second drawer because it doesn’t matter. They have it, and they are going to take everything they want from this boat and from each other until they forget this ship ever belonged to anyone else. Until it’s just them.

Fjord settles between her spread legs. He sets the jar down on the mattress and then kisses his way down Jester’s body, between her breasts, over her stomach. He leaves one just above the curls between her legs. Jester props herself up on her elbows, breathing quickly. Fjord’s tongue sweeps over his lower lip. He unscrews the jar and dips two fingers into its contents.

“I haven’t really… done this before. So…” he starts to bend toward her.

“Oh!” Jester reaches down between her thighs. She has to bite her lower lip. “This is my clit. It’s _really_ sensitive, so don’t just poke at it constantly. And if you’re touching outside, I like it gentle. But…” She takes his hand. He curls in all but his middle finger and let her guide it into her. “Curl that— _ah_ , mhm— and—” she whimpers when he gets the angle right.

“Did I hurt—”

“Do that again. And you can really fuck me, okay? Just—” her head drops back, “ _Oh_ , yes.”

She just barely sees him move, ducking lower on the bed as she brings her knees up and as wide as she can. And then his tongue is on her. Jester squeaks. Her knees almost come back together but she holds herself still. For a little while, he explores. Jester rocks her hips against his mouth. And— yep, he’s definitely making letters between her legs. “A” makes her squeak, “B” is weird and unbalanced, and “C” has her squirming. He starts skipping the letters that only really get one side. “H” leaves her clit untouched. The long stripe of “I” makes her scrabble at the sheets. He sticks with that one for a while, licking over her clit until she twists away with a cry. Fjord eases off, lapping around his fingers as he eases another one into her. It’s a stretch, but the little flashes of pleasure seem to help. Her body opens to it, to him. His fingers make wet sounds as he pumps them in her. It’s no different than when she does this to herself, but it makes her giggle, and that makes her clench around him and—

All at once, she can feel herself going tense and shivery all over. Heat blooms in her face and chest. Her toes curl.

“Fjord—” she gasps, and tugs his hair until his mouth is on her clit again.

It’s not the hardest she’s come, but it’s  _good_ , leaving her legs trembling and tingles racing up and down her spine. She gasps as he draws his fingers out of her.

“Come here,” Jester urges. “Fjord, come here.”

She cups his face in both hands and brings him in to kiss. The taste isn’t wonderful, but it’s fine. And it’s kissing him. She flicks her tongue against one of his tusks and then pulls back with a grin.

“Okay. Lie down.”

He nods. Then he stretches out on the bed, bringing a hand up to take one of hers. She gives it a squeeze. She settles astride his lap, careful not to knee him in the dick or anything in the process. They had managed not to knock the jar over. Jester picks it up and dips the fingers of her right hand into it. She has to climb back off of it so she can set it on the floor. Fjord laughs and palms her ass while she’s bent over. Jester’s tail snaps into a straight line, and she comes upright with a squeak.

“Fjord!”

“What?” He asks, grinning.

She smiles back. Again, she climbs onto him, bracing her clean hand on his chest as she leans down for a kiss. Then she curls her other hand around his cock and strokes. Fjord arches into her with a low groan. He holds onto her hips. His fingers dig in. She wants marks from this. She wants to look at them tomorrow and know they’d done this. She wants to come back tomorrow and let him see them, too. Her chest feels tight.

Jester inhales, holds it, lets it out again. She lines his cock up again. She eases herself down. He still stretches her, makes her pant as his cock rubs up inside her, pushing deeper than his fingers. She lets out a little huff. Beneath her, Fjord has his head thrown back, his throat drawn tight. His hips twitch upwards. He pins them flat again. Jester presses her hands to his heaving chest.

“You can move now, Fjord.”

“Jessie—” he breathes, in his real voice, and does.

For a moment, she doesn’t think to move with him. Then she shakes her head and raises her hips. It— well it takes a minute. She seems to want to go faster than he does, but if he wants to make it last, that’s okay. That’s more than okay. They find a rhythm that suits them both, at least for now. Jester moves one hand to play with her clit and watches Fjord’s face.

“Talk to me?” she asks.

“I don’t know what to say.”

“Doesn’t matter.” Experimentally, she squeezes around him and laughs delightedly as Fjord swears.

“I’m not going to last if you— you keep _doing_ that, Jester.” He draws a shuddering breath. “ _Gods_ , you’re fucking beautiful. I don’t want to stop. I want to see you come again. I want to feel you…”

His voice is different like this, but it still has the rumble she loves, the earnestness. Jester takes one of his hands from her hips and moves it to her breast. Then she shifts on him. She arches her back and braces a hand on the mattress between his legs. The other keeps working against her clit. Their pace quickens. She’s still sensitive from last time, and the pleasure builds faster than she expects. Slower than when he’d had his fingers in her, though. Jester worries at her lower lip with her teeth, panting and whining as she moves atop him. She’s so close. If she could just—

“ _Fjord_ —”

“I’ve got you. Come on, Jes…”

They nearly lose their rhythm as he shifts on the mattress. Then his hips snap upwards, and she cries out.

“Come for me, darling.”

It’s the petname that gets her, makes her tighten on his cock at just the right moment. Heat washes through her. Jester keens and shudders and keeps her fingers working on her clit until it’s too much. Then she slumps forward onto his chest.

“Fjord,” she gasps. Her lips brush his collarbone, his throat, “Oh, _oh_ —”

When she sits up, he follows, wrapping her tight in his arms. She holds onto him, her face buried at the crook of his neck. She might be crying a little. She doesn’t care. Fjord’s rhythm has fallen to pieces. She rides it out, petting his hair until she feels him shudder and tense and the spill of warmth inside her as he comes.

They slump to the mattress in a tangle of limbs, their bodies angled away from each other. She should get up and clean up, but that can wait a few minutes. Until her legs no longer feel like noodles. She doesn’t want to do anything except lie there and hold Fjord’s hand and catch her breath. He reaches out to rub a thumb across her cheek.

“Jester? How do you feel.”

“Super good,” she laughs softly. “You?”

“Amazing.” He brushes her hair back from her face. “I— thank you?” He sees her expression and ducks his head. “I mean, I’m glad you wanted to share that with me.”

“And just think. It will be even better next time.”

A slow smile curls across his face. “Next time.”

“Mmmhm,” she turns onto her back and stretches out. “And the time after that…”

He reaches across to settle a hand on her hip, his thumb rubbing back and forth. “Sounds good to me.”

Jester closes her eyes. She can get up later. For now, she listens to the sounds of the waves outside, and Fjord’s deep, steady breathing beside her.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and find me on Tumblr at ask-ladyofrosefire!


End file.
